


Irritated

by sapphrosie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphrosie/pseuds/sapphrosie
Summary: Nearly every paper had one face on. One familiar, irritating, and worshiped face on it. Harry bloody Potter, of course, made the news constantly. Each header had a new topic; “The Dark Lord’s Fall: The Chosen’s Story”, “What Career Will The Hero Pursue?”, “Is Marriage In Harry Potter’s Near Future?”, and worst yet, “The Chosen Single”.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 31





	Irritated

**Author's Note:**

> ** reposting since I deleted it a while back **

This is not how Draco Malfoy thought his life would turn out. He figured after the war, and after having had his name cleared, that he’d just live a quiet and content life away from everyone he knew at Hogwarts. Of course Pansy stuck around; She was quite delighted to force the blond into reading the newest editions of the Daily Prophet. It was mostly mundane content such as a new potion study, or a new magical creature protection law. Granger had been slamming the Ministry into creating a better quality life for house elves and hippogriffs alike.

Now came the, quite literally, hard part. Nearly every paper had one face on. One familiar, irritating, and worshipped face on it. Harry bloody Potter, of course, made the news constantly. Each header had a new topic; “The Dark Lord’s Fall: The Chosen’s Story”, “What Career Will The Hero Pursue?”, “Is Marriage In Harry Potter’s Near Future?”, and worst yet, “The Chosen Single”. Apparently he and Ginny had split, deciding it couldn’t work out, and the Daily Prophet ran with it. Literally. Rita Skeeter was spotted  _ running  _ with the contents of a private conversation between the two regarding the male’s sexuality.

Draco thought it was ridiculous. Harry’s face was everywhere, and it revved him up like no other. He wasn’t irritated because of some silly schoolboy grudge, or enemy label. No, he was irritated for something much more extreme. He was irritated because Harry Potter’s face was chiseled, his eyes bright, glasses forgone, and he had an unbelievably amount of sex appeal.

He was irritated because he couldn’t help but find his fingers skimming over his thigh, slowly coming up to rest on the growing bulge. Draco let one hand massage himself while the other deftly unbuttoned his pants, sliding them off along with his boxers to fully expose his length in all its glory. He let his thighs spread wider while teasingly circling his thumb over his slit, covering it in precum. The thumb slid it’s way down to the base, circling around the entirety of the girth to coat it in his slick. His fingers then wrapped around the middle and he began pumping.

Draco let out a soft sigh, letting his head fall back while he imagined the Gryffindor gripping him himself, pressing wet kisses against his neck and sucking purple bruises onto his skin. He imagined him whispering slow and sultry-like, teasing him to the brink before edging him away from releasing. The blond moaned just from his thoughts; His free hand traveled down and gently prodded at his hole. Whispering a wandless lubricating spell to coat his fingers, he pressed a single digit in.

Softly biting on his lip as he worked himself open finger-by-finger, he picked up the pace, panting at the heat overtaking his senses. Eyes wandering over to the newest news article (“The Hero’s Official Coming Out”), Draco felt as if his breath had been stolen away by the green eyes that captured his own. It was ridiculous, thinking Harry could possibly actually see what was happening, but the thought that he could see it all only spurred the Slytherin on.

By now his fingers were thrusting roughly and irregularly, his cock red and shiny in precum, and his balls had begun to contract. Within a moment’s notice and a loud groan, stars exploded behind Draco’s eyelids and a white hot flash passed through him, warm streaks of cum spurting onto his stomach and hand.

His fingers slipped out of his arsehole as his high began to wear off, eyes drooping in exhaustion. The blond stood, heading over to the shower to clean off. Once clean and no-longer sticky, he dressed and headed back to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

_ KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK _ .

Draco let out an annoyed grunt and padded towards the front door. He adjusted his robe to make sure it wasn’t too revealing and opened the door, wet hair and all. Icy blue eyes met emerald green.

“Uhh..” is all that escaped his lips.

Harry smirked up on the spot. “Mind if I come in?”

It irritated Draco that he could be so attractive.


End file.
